Charlotte Brûlée
| affiliation = Charlotte Family | occupation = | jva = }} Charlotte Brûlée is the 8th daughter of the Charlotte Family. Appearance Brûlée is a very tall woman with a long face, a prominent dark nose, and a scar stretching diagonally across her face. She has light hair that is divided into four sections that stick in various directions. She wears a frilly light dress and a dark feathered coat. Personality Due to the terrible scar on her face, she is envious of those with alluring faces to the point that she wants to slice them up. She was rather offended when Carrot referred her as a talking tree. Like other people, Brûlée has a unique laughing style: "Uih Uih Uih Uih!!!". Abilities and Powers Brûlée is rather strong, as she was able to lift Nami by the neck with one hand. She also uses her long and sharp fingernails to slice people. Mirroring Ability Brûlée seemingly has a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit power that allows her to become the mirror image of any person. As a mirror image, she will do and say exactly whatever her target does and says, and can even use their abilities. She can also force the target to reflect her actions to a degree and other mirror related powers. History Totto Land Arc When Luffy, Nami, Chopper, and Carrot ventured into the Seducing Woods in search of Sanji, Brûlée appeared as Luffy and engaged in battle with the real Luffy. When Nami, Chopper, and Carrot turned around and tried to escape, Brûlée went with them under the guise of the real Luffy while Luffy ran in the opposite direction. The Sanji retrieval team kept going back to where they were before, and Brûlée revealed herself as she grabbed Nami and prepared to slice her and Carrot's faces. Nami quickly grabbed her clima tact and escaped Brulee's grasp. Carrot then attempted to attack Brulee only for the latter to use the power of the Mira Mira no Mi to reflect Carrot's attack back at her. When Carrot tried to attack again, Brulee trapped her into the mirror world. Brulee then explained to Nami and Chopper that Big Mom was well aware of their movements and gave orders to prevent them from meeting Sanji. Brulee then ordered the living trees in the Seducing Woods to subdue the two Straw Hats. When Chopper ate a rumble ball and transformed, Brulee was fascinated with his ability. While Chopper fend off the living trees, Nami ran away. However, Brulee used her ability to create multiple fake versions of Nami, Chopper, Carrot, Sanji, and Purin, leading Luffy to a wild goose chase. Trivia *Her name is based on Crème brûlée, a dessert made of custard topped with hard caramel, which follows the food themed names of the Charlotte Family and Big Mom Pirates. *Brûlée's mirroring ability is similar to the powers of the Mane Mane no Mi, as she can copy the appearence of another person and presumably their voice as well. However, she can also use their Devil Fruit abilities herself, gains their clothing as well, and does not need to touch her target to mimic them. Conversely, though, she is limited to appearing as a reflection rather than a perfect clone. References Site Navigation ca:Charlotte Brûlée ru:Шарлотта Брюле it:Charlotte Brûlée Category:Female Characters Category:Charlotte Family Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Whole Cake Island Characters Category:Yonko Saga Antagonists